Those Days
by Luud-chan
Summary: Hanji had died, but that didn't mean that her memories too. And Levi, more than anyone knew that. When he finds a diary that contained several reports of the relationship of the two, he recalls every moment beside her, proving that she still alive in his heart. [LeviHan] Other pairings along the fanfic.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello everyone! :) This isn't a long project, but there are several chapters already done, I am translating this to sharing this fanfic with you. Because I really love writing this story and I hope you enjoy too! Sorry for mistakes, english is not my first language! :)

* * *

those days

* * *

_prologue_

* * *

Corporal Levi stared at the horizon without actually seeing it. His eyes were fixed on a time at that moment seemed distant. He could tell exactly what was the last time he'd been in that same place with Hanji, watching the sun set slowly, while they only taking advantage each other's company in silence. It was one of those rare moments when she stood with her mouth closed.

And now... Hanji would be silent forever.

All that remained for him was whining. As much as we knew it was not right, he could not help but think about how it could be different if he was there with her to protect her, to prevent her death. More than ever, Levi wanted Hanji was beside him, chattering things about Titans or simply playing indiscreet dalliances toward him, just to annoy him.

Levi still couldn't believe that his Hanji had died.

He pursed his lips, trying to stop the wave of emotions that took care of him and that made his chest rattling in a painful way. How someone could feel so much pain and continue living?

He didn't, but the pain in his chest was so strong... Heartbreaking.

"Levi?" Erwin called his name a sparingly.

"Commander" muttered in response, without turning to him, just to say that he was hearing.

Erwin leaned in the doorway of the balcony and stood in silence for a while before starting to speak,

"We need to keep fighting, we can't let her sacrifice be in vain."

"I know."

More than anyone, they both knew that pain. Hanji been with them for so many years and now, it was painful didn't have her presence. At this point, Levi looked at the commander and noticed that his eyes were red and more tired than normal.

"They are clearing Hanji's room..."

"What?" Levi replied, the tone of contempt in his voice subtly protruding. "They don't..."

"They need the research she did on the Titans and can only do this by cleaning her room, though the habits of organization Hanji..." Erwin left in the air, causing Levi a low laugh, the blonde man followed.

Wow, they will miss her so much…

"You should go to her room... Before they pack up everything."

Levi understood what he meant, but he merely to say,

"Why would I do that?"

And he left the place by giving back to the commander and going in the direction of her room. He needed to control all his emotions while doing that way as well known. Going into that room which they had shared so many things. Passion, laughter, knowledge, memories... _Love_.

When he reached the room, there was no one there.

"Oh, damn Erwin" he muttered, thinking that man knew he would regardless of what he spoke.

Upon entering the room, he closed the door carefully, getting the room dimly lit, only a few locks of light through the window ajar. The impact was much larger than he expected. Staying in that place, made him depressed. The presence of Hanji was so strong there, he could swear that she was still alive.

He stood there for a while, just... Waiting.

There were leaves arranged in stacks on the table that one day owned to Hanji. A withered flower hanging beside the solitary cells, his gray eyes stared at it for a while and Levi walked to the table.

"So she kept..." he said aloud, holding a dry rose between his long and thin fingers. "Idiot four eyes."

He swallowed and walked toward the small bed. Now, why he didn't hold up, is not it? There was no one else there...

Isn't it?

He lay in bed with his arm covering his eyes and allowed himself to cry. After all, he was human too, had feelings. It was the first time he showed anything, since she was gone. It was the first that allowed him to suffer her loss. And there was not in fear of putting it out whatever was stuck for days.

_Anger._

Because she abandoned him.

_Loss._

For her gone without having given him the chance to tell her he loved her once again.

_Anguish._

Knowing that she would never stay in his arms again.

_Sadness._

Because what was left were pieces of what was once their relationship.

"Damn four eyes" he cursed huskily, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Levi turned to the side and could smell her on the pillow. To think that she was in the same place last week, was killing him inside. He felt a lump on the pillow and groped blindly until his fingers pass through an object, which presumed to be a book with a hard cover.

He sat on the bed and pulled the booklet out of the pillow. Levi stared at the object for a moment, curious. What would it be? There was a sort of closing the book and he unbuttoned, opening it then.

"But what?" Levi asked surprised, didn't believing it.

On the first page was written in Hanji's weird calligraphy:

_"So here are my records. It is important, though not on the Titans. It's about hope. It's about the one who saved me from myself. It's about Levi."_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I know it's a little sad, but give me a chance, right? I will show several moments about their relationship. There will humor (I try), romance and I think smut too. But I don't have sure. If someone like and give me reviews, I will continue.

Thanks for reading! Bye! n_n


	2. 01: First impressions

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed the story, thank you for that. And thanks especially to Solitary, who commented. Thank you dear. :') Well, I took a moment to update the story, but I am here now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and apologize me for the mistakes, as I already said, english is not my first language.

Good reading!

ps: the parts in italic are snippets of Hanji's diary.

* * *

those days

* * *

_chapter one: first impressions_

* * *

_"When I saw Levi the first time, I found him peculiar and scary, but mostly... Scary."_

* * *

Levi walked quietly down the hall, carrying a stack of papers under his arms while driving to the office of Erwin, in order to let another of his reports.

Nobody talked about Hanji since she died. And he was kinda thankful for that. It seemed that people thought the same way as he, and remind her it would be like poking a wound that, surely, would not heal.

Still, he could feel like people looked at him when his back gave... With pity. Levi imagined that people knew how important Hanji was for him, even if they were discreet about their relationship, that didn't stop other people one time or another ran out discovering.

It's also not as if they stood hiding... It was just the way of them.

And looked like it had not been enough.

He hadn't told anyone that he had found Hanji's "diary". It would be just for him, the Corporal was selfish enough to keep it just for himself and deprive others of the memories that she had recorded. Levi had not yet had enough stomach to read it, but thought it was all about them entirely.

That made him think... How she dared to write about something _so intimate_?

And if someone had found it and read it? Whatever she had written on those pages?

Thinking about it made chills go through his whole body. At the same time, in which, even intimately, he was grateful for she writing all, because he might know how Hanji used to see him. And he will know everything about her.

So he started to read the diary that night and this way, he could let his mind rest in peace.

— & —

* * *

_"I can remind myself to perfection the day I met Levi. I remember the wild way how his eyes turned to me, when Erwin said he was on me, I remember how every inch of my body shuddered, as if it already knew... He was mine."_

* * *

It was the first thing he read and unconsciously smiled.

"Oh, damn convinced four eyes." Because it was not enough that he insulted only once, had to be more than one, just so prove that nothing had changed.

— & —

**Some years ago**

Hanji walked from one side to another within the new laboratory that Erwin had arranged for her. Her most recent experiments were going well at the new place and she couldn't be more grateful. Lacked only capture some titans and everything would be perfect.

She looked at Mike, who was reading an old newspaper carelessly, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, lying on a musty couch that someone had put there.

It wouldn't surprise her is he was sleeping with opened eyes, it wasn't like if it was the hardest thing to happen, she admitted shamelessly, that some of them developed this such ability in order to be able to get rid of the seniors in the very first years of training, when they started babbling around about boring and repetitive issues that all of them could repeat by heart.

The brunette left the her friend quiet and continued the experiment. Until Erwin burst into the room, she looked at him, confused, until she realized he had someone watching over. In her eyes there was a question:

**Who was he?**

"Hanji, this is Levi, now he is part of Survey Corps" he said calmly, with a smile at least suspect. "You must show how things work at it until you get used..."

Her brown eyes met gray's of him, and he stared back, wild, intense, seductive and _frigid_? At this point, Hanji had stopped listening what Erwin was saying, paying attention only in the low boy who stood beside him, just showing the large difference in height between the two.

"Okay, Hanji?" Erwin asked for confirmation, more out of politeness than anything else, since it was an order.

"Sure" she muttered in response, her eyes turning to the commander. "Sure, Erwin" she repeated with more conviction.

"And Mike, I want you to come with me. I need you for something."

The man rose from the couch lazily and sighed, looking from corner to Hanji, who was still staring at the newcomer without any shame, before accompanying the blond man, Mike stopped right next to the Levi, taking a long sniff.

The boy frowned, wondering that situation, was the scientist who explained:

"He has this habit, is to know you."

"Hum" Levi even muttered with a grimace, but did not pull away.

Mike walked away with a smile and withdrew from the room with Erwin, leaving them to themselves. Silence fell over the two, embarrassing, and no one gave any sign that would say anything. They stared for a while, as if he assimilating and comparing his height with her while Hanji just analyzed.

"I'm Hanji Zoe" she finally said, extending her hand to introduce herself.

* * *

_"And geez, when I looked at him I just thought, WOW, like... WOW. It's not as if I still have a good cherry*, but I was just too busy with my research on the titans to think about it, to think about... Sex. But when I looked at him, I felt as if something had awakened in me. And I wished with all my might that he might devour me. That's it."_

* * *

Levi stared at her hand before returning the gesture quickly, checking if everything was clean. He shook his head as if to say: you already know my name and walked by the place a bit and snooped one experiment, leaning curiously.

"What is it?"

"From what I know so far, a kind of pepper that comes out of the walls" Hanji replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Hmm..." he muttered, moving to another bench. Levi looked at some papers that were strewn on the table and looked at them for a moment, he was frowning when he pointed to a calculation and said, "I don't think this is right."

"What?" She leaned toward him, squinting to see exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

_"And when Levi said something I had done could be wrong, I thought: You mean besides being a piece of delicious evil, it's also smart? WOW_."

* * *

"You missed here." He pointed to a calculation. Not that he was the smartest person in the world, or as smart as she, but he wasn't an ignorant total.

Hanji looked to the papers more closely, without realizing that her body is closer to him than should, when it came to hers research, she could be incredibly air. Levi could feel the natural warmth that exuded the female body, while her bust was leaning his back, the man could feel things more than him should.

He took a deep breath, trying to understand the wave of sensations that raged so weird about it, Levi didn't take more than a few seconds to realize that it was nothing more than attraction.

_Oh, please_. Seriously he was attracted to a woman he had just met once? And that judging by her hair, had questionable tastes hygiene? This could not be happening.

_Seriously._

"Hey, you're too close" he mumbled, making her walk away and suddenly look up, startled. "Shitty glasses."

* * *

_"It was the first time he wore that insult to address me. I think someone else would have felt bad about it, hurt, whatever, but all I could do was start laughing."_

_"It was all lovely. And it was one of the few times I had the chance to see Levi blushing. The way his blood spread across the apples of his face and his pupils dilated when he looked in my direction, left him particularly attractive. I wanted to research and find out all about Levi."_

_"Somehow, he made me more curious than my research on titans. And I think I'll never forget the scowl that landed on his face when he asked why I was laughing."_

_"'Wow' define perfectly Levi in that moment."_

* * *

After this little experiment, Hanji had become particularly more annoying when it came to Levi, she liked to see his angry expression when she commenting on something that, for him, was completely stupid. He had the opportunity to see her being a real psychopath in expeditions off the wall and had to admit that Hanji Zoe could be very scary.

And he had saved her, _several times_. It had somehow managed to let them closer to each other, however they will never admit it.

This proved to the contrary, when one of the expeditions, by sheer inattention, Hanji was hurt. A titan with seven meters almost took her arm and if Levi had taken over a few seconds, she probably would have been eaten. He was cursing words she didn't know that could existed, which heard charge it back, cursing her and the world for being so careless.

Her arm was numb and she had lost a considerable amount of blood, Hanji was lying on one of the wagons, backed over it in a clumsy way, while Levi tried to stop the bleeding from her left arm. Her brown eyes were sleepy, but still had the strength to look at him.

The brunette had never seen him with that scowl. She realized he was filthy, dirty... _With her blood_.

Ah, so that was it.

"Sorry for messing you, that's why you're mad, is not it?" she whispered.

"Tsk." Levi popped the tongue of an angry manner and then his gaze softened a bit, making her shiver. "What are you talking about, shitty glasses? Shut up." And with the lower voice, his lips near her ear, he said, "You'll be fine, so stop talking bullshit."

He couldn't see the smile that grew on female lips, she couldn't see the worried expression that dominated his entire face.

It was only in this moment, that he realized that Hanji meant more to him than he thought.

* * *

_"And somehow, as he held me in his strong arms and I could feel his hot smell, even mixed with my blood, and I bordered the path of real and drowsiness, I knew something."_

_"I was falling with Levi."_

_"No. That was not it. I was **loving**, Levi."_

* * *

**A/N:** Yup! We finish the chapter! :) Then, thanks for reading until the end and I hope this chapter had been less dense to read. I am trying to equilibrate, but the story is just beginning and I have a lot of moments to show. :D

Thanks, do a writer happy and let a comment, this will help me to write faster. Incentive is everything, you know? xD Kissus! :*

* Well, I don't have sure if this expression combine with I wanted to say. :O Because here in Brazil, we have a lot of funny expressions for 'virgin', so while I was translating this part, I was thinking how I could express this in english in a funny way. I asked to a friend and she gave me that, hehehe. If somebody have a better expression, tell me! :)


	3. 02: Birds

**A/N: **Sorry for the huge delay, right, but as you may have noticed, was that famous stage of creative block. But the lock is finally going away and I managed to finish this chapter. To compensate for the delay, the chapter was a big boy up, hehe. Hope you like it, because I loved writing this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who left me reviews, hehe. Seriously, thank you for this encouragement, without you I wouldn't be here, thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry for all mistakes, english is not my first language. Good reading!

* * *

those days

* * *

_chapter two: Birds_

* * *

_"You know, it was funny to note how people were easily intimidated by the big Levi's devil look — yes, that's a joke about his height — while I just thought it was funny."_

_"I read in an old book, that once people had dictated, mantras or something like that, and one of them was: Dog that barks doesn't bite, but in the case of Levi, if you leave — and not leave — he bites... and hard."_

* * *

The big and lived brown eyes turned to him expectantly, as if she was waiting for something, but she didn't say a word and stood in — a unbelievable — silence. Facing Levi, who had obviously noticed her so entered the room — Hanji was too noisy —, but he did as usual and ignored her.

After a few minutes, feeling uncomfortable with the two holes burned in the middle of his forehead — and he had sure weren't horns — also raised his eyes to look at her.

"What you want, Hanji?" The question came out gruff and unfriendly, but as she was already used, she just ignored. "The answer is no."

"But I didn't say anything!" she defended herself, hiding a mischievous smile.

He observed her to support hers elbows on the table and absently that mess she dared to call hair, spread to all sides, partially falling over her eyes. The silence continued until he finally said,

"Don't waste my time, fuck. Like you would stand there looking at me with this stupid expression if you didn't want anything," and after a pregnant pause, he added, "and the answer is still no."

"Not even a minute passes by your dwarf's head, that maybe I'm just enjoying your company?" she said in an affected tone, but not really hurt.

"What did you say?" A vein jumped from his forehead, jutting menacingly in his words.

Hanji began to laugh at his surly expression, until Levi gave him a clout on the head with more force than necessary — much harder. She moaned and rubbed the spot, but could not help laughing .

"That's hurt, you should stop hitting me, I am a girl after all" she complained. "And you should also be accustomed to jokes about your height, have a long time since you are small." Hanji laughed again and turned in time to take another husk.

"Go away, damn. You're messing me up" the Corporal hissed through clenched teeth, impatient and annoyed by his nonsense friend. When he realized she hadn't even made a move to leave, he spoke again, "What are you still doing here? You should not be doing researchs or some shit like that?

"That's why I came" Hanji said. "I wanted your help with something."

"I told you. No. Give up."

"Come on! Don't be mean, Levi! It's just a small favor! _Please_!" She joined hands in a sign of who clearly pleaded.

"What do you want?" He sighed and dropped his pen on the table, about to give up, "Say just before I give up."

"Ah, yes, yes!" she murmured too excited, which made him even more suspicious. "I want you to help me look for birds."

"Birds?" Levi echoed skeptical.

"Birds!" Hanji reinforced with a smile.

"You came to ask me to look for birds? _Seriously_, four eyes? You just might be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm not!" she protested vehemently, doing a pout. "I wanted to do some experiments, but it's hard and boring catch the birds alone."

"Why don't you ask to Mike?" the Corporal muttered grumpy.

"Because he's busy."

"And what makes you think I'm not? Fuck." He rose from his chair suddenly, startling her.

"I didn't" she admitted with a wry smile. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"What do you think I am? I'm not your assistant, why don't you ask help for Moblit? I'm sure _he will love_ to help you!"

* * *

_"When I realized I was in love with Levi, I said nothing to him. For some reason, I thought it was not right. One thing which I admit, is that I was afraid to ruin our friendship. He was important to me, that was a fact, and I hate myself from spoiling everything._"

_"But the big problem, is that I felt an overwhelming need to be near him… A mere whim, I know. But who can judge me for wanting to have good memories with the man I love?"_

* * *

"Come on! Please! What will it cost you?"

"I have three answers to this, what do you want?" he countered annoyed with himself for knowing that in the end, eventually yielding to her request.

Hanji frowned and rose from the bench, ready to go. The Corporal was impressed to see that she had given up so easily. Usually when she wanted something, she filled his patience until she could — or until he expel her from the room or place they were.

He arched eyebrows and watched her walk toward the door of the cafeteria.

"I'll ask to Nanaba help me..." she hummed and added suggestive, "If Erwin wasn't so busy, I'm sure that would help me..."

Levi still tried to hold on and not give in, but as soon as she walked through the door and doubled the runner, he snorted and followed her.

"Wait! Hanji!" Levi called her and she surprised him with a tight hug.

"I knew you could not resist my request!" And pressed him further.

The Corporal didn't return the gesture, just stood with his usual scowl, letting himself be embraced. Because even if he had not returning the embrace, intimately he appreciated that contact more than he could admit aloud.

"Let me go, Hanji. You want to kill me choked?" he complained, pushing her away.

"Okay. Okay. Lance Corporal Shorty" she scoffed and ran ahead to avoid the husk that Levi was ready to give.

"Why do I do this?" he hissed, letting out a discontented sigh.

— & —

"What exactly do you do with it?" Levi asked, holding the slingshot Hanji was tidy, watching her through.

"Well, one of the new books that Erwin brought to me, speaks something interesting about migratory birds, so I would look to get over what may be outside the walls" she said dreamily. "And in another book, I read about pneumatic bones and..."

"Okay, I understood. Shut up. Let's do it soon, because I have better things to do."

"I hope you're good sighting" Hanji challenged him with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows and an almost imperceptible smirk came over his puny lips. Levi looked at the tip of the tree and a yellow bird resting quietly in one of the branches, totally oblivious to what was coming next. He stretched his sling league and shut one eye, looking properly.

In the next second the bird fell to the ground in a completely clear shot.

"Oh!" Hanji exclaimed a little surprise. "Not what you're good sight?"

"Don't be stupid, woman. Of course I'm good sighting!"

"Uh, uh excuse there!" she muttered and then she walked toward the tree where the animal had fallen and caught him. "Sorry birdie, but you will be of great help to humanity. Levi, missing only three, we will look for them!"

"I still don't really know why I'm doing this" he said quietly. "Four eyes, why do you need more? Only one is not enough for this shit?"

"Of course not! I need different types, don't be stupid, Levi."

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses. I'm already helping you in this crap, then don't complain."

"Sure, sure. We both know who is the brain of the couple" Hanji disdained.

"Couple?" the Corporal repeated, but she completely ignored him. "Crazy woman."

"Come on, Levi. What are you waiting for?" the brunette muttered, running happily in front. "I'll leave you behind!"

Levi rolled his eyes and followed her in silence. He watched her walk ahead and analyze the recently slaughtered bird with curiosity, her gaze was intense and looked thoughtful, bright eyes and a delicious shade of chocolate. He could hardly believe that she was his best friend.

She was annoying and talked too loudly, talking about things he didn't understand very well and when she started, kept you love. She was totally obsessed with titans — at that time still had to see about eliminating all them of the planet — somewhat psychopathic, she was ten inches taller than him and not to mention that her hygiene habits were terrible — and that was one of the things that over him crazy.

Hanji was totally the opposite, and yet had managed to become one of the most important people in his life.

He sighed and looked up when they reached the horses tethered in a log. The scientist got a horse saddle and held the bag tightly with bird riding then. Levi also went smoothly and they went into the forest, riding slowly so Hanji could find birds needed and not scare them.

"How do you know that the birds we are looking for, are really here?" The Corporal asked, looking at the trees with green foliage, distractedly. "I don't really know what I'm doing here and I will repeat it until know the answer" he whispered to himself with a grimace.

"Hmm" she seemed to think before finally replying, "I've been here a while... And I remember seeing them here in this forest."

"Have you been here?" He raised his eyebrows. "Doing what?"

"At a date" she held aloof. "Or something like that." For just a few seconds a surprise expression dominated the face of Levi and then, he tried to disguise by putting his typical mask of indifference. "They are migratory birds, I hope they're still here, even if it is an option, this would be a..."

"You mean you go into forests with men for dating?" he let out, trying not to seem too interested in the answer she could give. "You are more perverse than I thought" he added.

Zoe laughed excessively to the point of throwing her head back.

"Please, Levi. Are you serious? What are you thinking?" she asked the laughing tone. "No need to reply! You have a pervert mind so I can imagine." Hanji returned to laugh and stopped after a few seconds.

"Fuck off, four eyes. You will not defend yourself or deny?"

"I'm not" the brunette replied. "I'll let you think what you want." She looked in the corner of the eyes to see his reaction, but he said nothing, just shrugged and remained silent.

"I think we found your bird" Levi muttered in an attempt to hide the increasing bad mood because of the image of a Hanji doing inappropriate things in the woods with another man.

"It's true, I'm somewhat surprised you have memorized the bird" she commented casually dismounted, giving a slight tenderness in the snout of the animal.

"Of course I memorized it. What kind of soldier you think I am?" He got off the horse and hit the machine to dust. "Now shut the mouth and gives me this sling soon because I want to leave this place dirty and damp" he claimed, grimacing in disgust.

Hanji threw the sling at him and waited. This time he knocked a bird with a yellow head and blue torso, fairly small. She ran to catch him and apologized again, making Levi roll his eyes. When she returned, she left him with the other and said aloud,

"Sometimes I think you're gay" she said very serious, although internally she was crazy to laugh.

Different from what she had imagined, Levi didn't react as if she was crazy, in fact, she swore she had seen the trace of a smile on his face before becoming stoic again. The Corporal said nothing for a while and went up on the horse again.

"Maybe" he said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Really?" she exclaimed euphoric. "I thought you were going to deny" Hanji confessed without hesitation and climbed on the horse to continue the journey.

"I'll let you think what you want. I know your mind is also perverted" he merely said, amused. "What if I am?"

"I wouldn't be so surprised" the scientist admitted, riding beside him calmly. "You clean things more than necessary, cares more about your appearance than I am that woman" she ignored his comment about her not being a good person to compare "I have the impression that you look at the Erwin more than the time "necessary" and I never saw you with a woman."

_"Maybe it's because I spend too much time with you," he thought with his eyes half closed._

"Great analysis, shitty glasses" he hissed and rolled his eyes. "And it's amazing that you don't count yourself as a woman."

"Hehe. That's not important. Anyway, I think I would be more disappointed than surprised" she let out without thinking and then noticed what had just said and chose to remain silent not to worsen the situation.

"You would?" he provocative asked, his voice coming out slurred.

* * *

_"You know those times you just want to hide your head in a hole? I just wanted to do it at that time. I felt so comfortable next to Levi, who simply I stopped thinking before speaking anything and everything that I least wanted it's let him know how I felt about him."_

_"What should I say then? I thought the situation could not get worse, but I managed. Oh! I did it!"_

* * *

"Sure. Why not? If you were gay, with whom I could take my doubts about my constant change of sexual orientation? I'm still getting used to the idea, a long time since I go out with a guy and..." Hanji started talking so seriously, Levi immediately ruled out the possibility that she was joking. "Would it be weird to ask this things to Erwin, even more than..."

"Wait, four eyes. Are you saying you were lesbian?"

"Yes" Hanji nodded enthusiastically give more credit to the fallacy. "But now I'm bisexual, I began to..."

"I don't want to talk about it with you. Damn. Get on with it, I want to return to the squad."

"Ok. I think I just saw another beautiful bird that will contribute to humankind" she murmured energy.

* * *

_"A titan could have eaten me at that moment because I couldn't resist . Oh, surely not survive."_

* * *

— & —

That same night, Levi found a note on his desk. Before he pick up the paper to read it, he sat on the bed and let out a tired sigh. He took off his shoes and massaged his feet and only then start taking the dimensional maneuver with care and patience.

After helping Hanji to capture all her damn birds, Levi returned to the squad and helped Mike with the inspection of training the new recruits that year. He used to ask discreetly on Hanji.

"Mike" he called, but didn't know how to start.

"Huh?" Mike murmured back, not taking his eyes of recruits in training.

"Have you seen the Hanji with someone?" Levi asked with a frown that dispensed explanations for the reason of the question.

"Oh, so you already know. "Mike laughed. "She told you that she used to go out with women? You are so so shocked?"

"A little" he admitted. "I wouldn't have been surprised if she had told me this when I thought she was a man. And also, because I never saw her with anyone but you or Erwin."

"It's because she doesn't go out with anyone else since you arrived" the blond man revealed calmly. "But she was one of the girls who went to Garrison, Rico, if I'm not mistaken. Three or four months before you arrive. Something like this. "Levi was ignoring the fact that the reason for this was all him."

"So to say that the Hanji started dating men recently?" He repaired the neck scarf.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" he merely said, looking away.

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned.

"Exactly what I said. She has dated with Erwin."

"You're fucking kidding me?" Levi couldn't hide his incredulity, talking a little too loudly.

"No. Why would I do something?" he replied, rolling his eyes. "Why would you be... _Interested?_"

"It seems, fuck off Mike. Leave me alone."

The blonde had a laugh and tease him, said:

"Oh, good. Because I think she and Erwin again be very close lately. And it would be very boring if..."

"I don't fucking care" Levi cut, retreating at a rapid pace.

And now he couldn't stop thinking about it. And for some reason, it was bothering him more than it should. When he stopped to think, Erwin and Hanji combined well with each other. They were tall and smart, and they can be true leaders.

"Shit" he grumbled when, finally finished removing all equipment. "Why am I thinking about it? Damn Hanji."

He walked to the desk and picked up the paper finally reading it.

**Today I will not appear in your room, I'm busy with my new research. But you can come here for a coffee if you want. Good night.**

**H.**

"And why she thinks she needs to tell me about it?" He rolled his eyes dramatically and dropped the note on the table, blowing the candle that lit up the room and laying in bed.

He closed his eyes and waited, but sleep didn't come. It was only then that he realized again that he was so used to receive constant invasions of Hanji Zoe in his room in the middle of the night, having to hear her talk and talk and a thousand things or having to deal with her fits of anger, that just because the same ritual have not repeated that night, Levi couldn't sleep.

"Fucking unbelievable. I cannot believe I'm doing this" he muttered angry and pulled the covers by lifting the bed. "I should kill myself. What the fuck."

Levi jazzed the shoes and tried to fix his clothes before finally leave the room and go to the place he least wanted: The garbage called Hanji's room.

— & —

Hanji things frantically jotted down in her notebook. Her hand was already hurting, but she simply ignored all this. The things she had discovered were much more important than that and she was so excited she could no longer contain herself.

Until the shot noise at her door, making it open.

"Shitty glasses." Levi entered the room, holding two cups of coffee and one of them laid on the table.

"Ah, you came at the end." She smiled and took the cup, sipping coffee. "You were not able to sleep, oh, big Corporal Levi? Without the nocturnal visit Mom Hanji, is not it?"

"Visit? If you call invading my room visit and drool on my pillow after you get tired of talking and just sleeping, you need to review your concepts" Levi responded with sarcasm and added, "Mom? I didn't hear that. And it's not your fault that I couldn't sleep" he lied.

"I know" the brunette replied, turning the eyes to the sheet of notes. "I found very interesting things..." And as always, Hanji started talking about her theories.

Levi looked at her but didn't hear anything she said. What was totally normal. Unconsciously, the only thing that went through his mind was a scene of Hanji and Erwin kissing and that was just the weirdest thing he could think of. While he wanted to ask her about it, he told himself:

_It is not my business, it's none of my business._

"Levi" the sudden call of his name roused from reverie. "If you were a bird, the bird would toothpick."

"Why?" He rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee. "It will not make fun of my height?"

"Oh, no. Amazingly, no!" She laughed. "Actually, it's a bird that feeds on the remains of meat stuck in between the teeth of alligators and this ends up being a kind of cleaning" Hanji explained and Levi made a disgusted expression.

"That's disgusting, shut up. Give me that!" He picked up the book that lay open on the table and read for a few minutes, before stopping at a page and say, "So you would be a parrot because you talk nonstop."

Hanji laughed heartily and replied,

"Of course, the whole green bird the color of hope. It's my face, don't you think?"

"Definitely, Hanji, especially the part of talking too much."

They were silent for a moment, until the scientist confessed:

"You know Levi, though, I wouldn't be a parrot." He stared at her, waiting for an explanation, "Parrots used to being domesticated birds and their wings were always trimmed so they couldn't fly and escape. Were doomed to stay trapped forever, dependent. I think a life trapped inside this cage is enough, it would be very bad living imprisoned again. Do not you think?"

Levi nodded slightly nodded and took another sip of coffee.

"Go to sleep Hanji. It's late."

"But I still have to..." He shot a look that dispensed negatives and even though it usually did not work with her, for some reason, Hanji simply obeyed. "You'll stay until I fall asleep?"

"You're a kid or something?"

"No, but I'd like it if you stayed the same."

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged and sighed.

* * *

_"I'd hate to arrest someone in a cage forever. Live within the walls is painful enough, not being able to explore the world outside, the unknown. I think when you share love with a person, you automatically attaches to a cage, because love requires many sacrifices, including freedom."_

_"That doesn't mean the same as being arrested?"_

_"But you know what? If I could choose between being free and being trapped in a cage with Levi. I would choose him."_

* * *

— & —

Eren walked quietly among runners of Survey Corps. A stack of reports weighed on his arms and he sought Levi _heichou_, so that he could sign and return them to the commander Erwin.

He turned over a hallway and walked a few meters before halting in front of half-open door. For a second integer, Eren could see a smile on the lips of Levi, and he shake his head as he read something, maybe a notebook.

Eren knocked on the door to announce that he was coming in, surprised to see the cable smiling that way, since he was always with a frown. Levi closed the diary quickly and laid it on the table, looking Eren then.

"What you want, brat?" And the bad mood was back.

"Reports, sir. Commander Erwin sent me to deliver them."

"Leave it up here" he made with indifference and rose from his chair when Eren stared at him with those big green eyes. "What now?"

"Heichou, s-sorry, but can I ask you something?" When Levi gestured impatiently for him to talk soon, Eren pointed to the notebook and went on, "What were you reading to make you smile?"

"Oh, this, brat?" He took the diary, but not opened. "It's just a stupid thing about an obsessive woman and birds."

"I understand, sir. I didn't know you liked birds. I'm going." He did the typical ridge to take a fist to the heart and offered to leave.

"Eren."

"Yes, sir?" He turned back respectfully.

"When you love someone, don't be afraid to sacrifice for it, even if it means being stuck in a cage forever. Sometimes this can be good."

"I don't get it right, but that's okay."

"Stupid brat. Go to talk to recruit Ackerman, go."

* * *

_"We all want to be free, that's obvious. I would go further, could 'fly' beyond the walls and discover the world, but the destiny is uncertain. I might not be alive tomorrow and for now, this is an unattainable dream. We, soldiers of humanity, we have no time to lose, so I need to go after what I can achieve."_

_"And now, I can reach Levi. He is the one who I can achieve and why... So... I need to say how I feel; Whether that means I'll be stuck in a cage, because loving is also sacrificing."_

* * *

**A/N:** I really tried not to do OOC, if this happens, sorry. hehe. I know, without kisses or fluffy/hot moments, but you need to have patience. I love write the details and I like to work on it, how they build their relationship. So, calm down and in the right time, there will be kisses, hugs and whatever you guys want. hehe. Hope you liked it, please, left comments, they are very important to me. Bye, kissus! :*


End file.
